


【Posey/Lincecum】Dreams Come True

by chingching27



Series: 【Posey/Lincecum】Dreams Come True [5]
Category: Baseball RPF, MLB - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>校園AU<br/>資優學生v.s.叛逆男孩</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

你永遠不會知道，會在什麼時候，遇見那個讓你心動的人。

 

Buster Posey認識Tim Lincecum是在一個奇怪的場合，那是他們學校一年一度的春遊，地點是靠近學校的那座山，從山底健行至山腰的湖泊後，在湖泊邊野餐，最後原路折返。Buster早早就用完餐，獨自繞著湖泊散步時，看見正準備要彎腰拍照的Timmy。

正在取景的Timmy沒有意識到自己的位置多危險，他左腳踏出柵欄，右腳踩的位置卻是個搖搖欲墜的石塊，Buster經過看見的，正好是石塊鬆動的瞬間。

 

「小心！！」Buster喊的同時，也伸手攬住Timmy的腰，受到驚嚇的Timmy重心不穩向後倒去，兩個人驚險的倒在後方的草皮上，渾身沾滿了泥濘。

Timmy睜大了眼睛和Buster對著眼互瞪了好久才反應過來：『你幹麼啊？你誰啊？？』

「你差點掉進湖裏你知道嗎？」Buster沒好氣的說，剛剛嚇了這麼一跳後又被人黑臉以待，情緒自然好不起來：「你站的那個石塊鬆了。」

『喔....』發現自己誤怪對方後，Timmy也有些不好意思，訕訕的說：『謝謝。』

「沒事，你下次小心點吧。」Buster站起身來，看看自己半毀了的衣服，嘆了口氣。Timmy跟著站起來，拍拍自己身上的草屑，對於那些泥漿反倒顯得毫不介意。

 

『喂，你也是S中學的嗎？』在Buster離去前，Timmy叫住他。Buster回頭，頷首示意問題的答案是正確。

『Tim Lincecum，一年級，F班。』Timmy簡單的自我介紹，伸出了右手。

「Buster Posey，一年A班。」Buster握住Timmy伸出的手，對上Timmy饒有興味的眼神。

 

『喔？你就是那個Buster Posey？A班的班長，一年級的模範生乖寶寶？久仰大名啊！』Timmy的語氣略帶挑釁，Buster不是沒有聽出來，只是不想理會。

「彼此彼此，Tim Lincecum。」收回了手，Buster隨興地對Timmy揮揮：「有緣再見。」

 

原本只是隨口說說的話，沒想到成真得出乎意外地快。

 

春遊之後，Buster幾乎已經將這次萍水相逢拋到腦後，雖然Tim Lincecum的名字依然時不時的出現在他生活周遭。

身為S市最大也最優秀的中學，能進入S中就讀的多是一時龍鳳，入學要經過層層測試與篩選，然而只要是由人經營管理的組織，就總有人情插足之處，各年級的F班專收這些能力未達標準但又希望能就讀S中，經由別人介紹而來的學生。其中Tim Lincecum算是Buster這一屆最有名的。

Timmy的叔叔是S市的副市長，母親是S中的董事之一，父親是S市最大的連鎖超市的執行長。Buster和Timmy不同學區，直到上高中後才就讀同一所學校，然而身旁友人和Timmy是同校超過十年的同學，據友人偶爾提到的內容當中，Buster大致也拼湊出這位大少爺是如何的嬌生慣養驕傲跋扈，明明才華出眾聰明絕頂但是極端叛逆，小學時期還勉強會到學校，但初中之後蹺課已經成為家常便飯。他父母親不知道花了多少力氣才讓他願意到S中就讀，原本期望以嚴格高壓的菁英教育聞名的S中能管住Timmy，結果得到的也不過是表面的順從。

Timmy只是願意來上課，校規於他如浮雲啊。

 

友人感慨的結論進入Buster的耳朵才三天，Buster便親眼見證了Timmy視校規如浮雲的行為。

 

輪值當年級糾察長的第一天，Buster只是在上課時出來上廁所，就逮到Timmy靠在男廁最內的門上，手裏還拿著剛開封尚未點燃的菸與打火機。


	2. Chapter 2

看到Timmy拿著菸的瞬間，Buster下意識的第一個反應就是關上廁所的門，他的手甚至都已經觸到門把，又停了下來。

「喂。」Buster出聲喚他，Timmy轉過頭來，錯愕的發現Buster的存在。

 

然而從小到大不知道被逮到違反校規多少次的Timmy，毫無驚慌失措的模樣，他甚至用拿著打火機的那隻手對Buster揮了揮：『嗨，Posey。』

「你知道我們學校不能抽菸吧？」Buster皺著眉走向他，Timmy聳聳肩：『校規也規定我現在應該在教室裡乖乖坐著上課，那又怎樣？』

「沒人逮到你時也許不會怎樣，但是我既然是年級糾察長，我就有責任在看到違反校規的行為時制止。」Buster嚴肅的說，伸出了手：「給我。」

Timmy歪了歪頭看著Buster，突然笑起來。

 

和刻板印象中的「壞學生」應有的粗獷長相或是俗鄙氣質不同，Timmy在同儕中身高偏嬌小，體型又瘦，留著及肩的半長髮，說話時會習慣性地將頭髮撥到耳後，看著人時一雙大眼睛眨呀眨，彎彎的眉眼俏皮又柔和，表達無辜時抿起嘴的表情常常讓人不自覺的被他牽著走。

即使S中是只收男孩的純男校，Buster也聽說過Timmy在校內其實有不少愛慕者。只是從來沒人敢對他表現出一點點的好感愛意，或是嘲笑他不夠壯實。畢竟在那副單純秀氣的外表下，藏著的是個脾氣難以捉摸的小惡魔。體型小給Timmy的好處就是速度快，他出手揍人時準確又靈敏，從小跟著父親運動鍛鍊讓他肌肉相當扎實，他甚至提過自己從國中就偶爾會練習拳擊。背景加上自身的「努力」，綜此種種讓Timmy迅速成為一年級的「壞學生」領袖，只能說是一個「水到渠成」的結果。

沒人敢唱反調的校內小霸王，第一次遇上了不為強權所動的正義化身。

 

Timmy覺得Buster實在是太有趣了，他從菸盒抽了一根出來，剩下的菸全部放在Buster的掌心：『你是第一個敢抓我違規的糾察長呢，我欣賞你。』

在Buster來得及叫他把他手上剩下的那根菸也交出來前，Timmy已經打開窗戶，又回頭看了看Buster，露出了愉悅的微笑：『Buster，我下次會小心不讓你抓到的，bye！』隨即翻窗離開。

 

緊緊握著手中的菸盒，Buster說不清自己的胸口為什麼在狂跳。

 

也許有一部分是出自於指正Tim Lincecum的犯規確實需要一些勇氣，另外更大的一部分，Buster到很久以後才釐清。

 

廁所持菸事件之後，Buster好一陣子沒見到Timmy，畢竟Timmy到校上課是看心情，一個禮拜來三天已經算多了，A班和F班雖只是樓上樓下的距離，但差距過大的兩班向來互看不順眼，若非必要絕不靠近對方的勢力範圍，沒有互動自然更難見面。

就在Buster已經差不多忘記Tim Lincecum這個人時，寒假的第一天，Buster在他常常和好友們一起練球與比賽的棒球場，遇到孤伶伶一個人坐在場邊空無一人的觀眾席上的Timmy。


End file.
